Augustus Forthwright
Sealing Magic Barrier Magic (Warding Magic) |curse= |abilities= |signature skill=Four Heavenly Beast Formation |equipment=Virgam Dei Dominus |debut=Old Dogs, Old Tricks |image gallery= }} August Forthwright is a member of the Ten Wizard Saints and also holds a position as one of the senior magic council members. At well over a hundred years old, he is by far the oldest member of the council and one of the few who walked the world before the disaster a hundred years ago. Wielder of the lost magic Monster Subordination Magic, the ancient mage rarely fights people directly, letting the familiars and servants that he has spent over a century accumulating fight for him. Appearance Personality History Magic & Abilities Physical Prowess *'Immense Magical Power': Augustus has been an active mage for over a century, and while his physical abilities may have dwindled over the years, his magical power has done nothing but increase over this entire time. Combined with his second origin long being unlocked in years past and his ability to draw upon the combined magical pool of his monstrous thralls, his magical power is in the same league as the other greats in ages past. When exerting his aura his magical power is a royal purple. *'Low Strength': While in the past his strength was formidable, his advanced age and failing health have long since decayed his once powerful body. *'Enhanced Speed': While still heavily reduced from what it was in his prime, Augustus is still far faster than the average civilian or mage, though most other high tier combatants can easily outspeed him. *'Quick Reflexes': Augustus's age has helped him more than harmed him in terms of his ability to react to danger, as his century-plus of experience has served him well in preparing him for almost any obstacle. *'Enhanced Endurance': Due to his ability to use his magical reserves as fuel, Augustus has notable endurance even to this day. *'Low Durability': While once his durability may have been astronomical, like his with his strength Augustus's body is only a shadow of what it once was. *'Advanced Intellect': Between his advanced age and lifetime of learning, Augustus has accumulated a vast amount of knowledge, which is also backed up into his archive. His mind has not slowed down in age, and the cunning mage and politician has taken advantage of numerous individuals over his lifetime. Magical Prowess Monster Subordination Magic Archive Sealing Prowess Barrier Magic Amaterasu Equipment *'Virgam Dei Dominus': A magical staff that never leaves his hands, this staff stores all of the creatures he has sealed over the years. While he can still summon them without the staff, the process is slower if it isn't in his hand. Breaking this staff would release them onto the world all at once, and even with Augustus still controlling them, would still cause untold devastation in the area around him. Synopsis Major Battles Trivia Quotes References Category:Male Characters Category:Mages Category:Lost Magic Users Category:Caster Magic Users Category:Magic Users Category:Barrier Magic Users Category:Sealing Magic Users Category:Archive Users Category:Ten Wizard Saints Category:Magic Council Members